Marauder Years
by Jasper's-My-Darlin' XD
Summary: Read all other Marauder stories I've found so gave it a go myself. Marauder years, Remus' POV from when he got the letter. Remus/Sirius and James/Lily.
1. Chapter 1 - The letter

**Chapter 1: The letter.**

Remus groaned, his throat scratchy and dry. His tongue felt like it was too big for his mouth and his eyes felt like they were weighed down with lead. He lay still for a while, trying to subtly determine how badly he'd hurt himself last night. After slowly moving all of his limbs, he figured it couldn't be that serious. He lifted his arm and rubbed at his eyes, slowly opening them and looking around for a glass of water. Before reaching towards the bedside table, he heaved himself up so he was sitting against the headboard and took a drink, coughing a little before putting it back on the table. The door suddenly swung open, his mother walking in, a smile on her face.  
"What's going on?" He whispered suspiciously. It was unusual for her to be smiling the day after a moon, even if his injuries weren't bad at all. He did not yet have the strength to speak properly so figured she couldn't have heard him and instead, handed him a letter. He was just about to ask again when his mother pointed to it.  
"Read it, Remus." She said, grinning. Nervously, Remus turned the letter over and noticed the wax seal on the back. He never got letters. He noticed it'd already been opened and looked up at his mother. She shrugged, not in the least bit ashamed.  
"It came last night and I recognised the seal." She gave as an explanation. He turned back to the letter and pulled the parchment out. A letter dropped onto his bed but he left it for the moment as he opened the first.

_Dear Mr Lupin, we are pleased to inform you that you have been excepted at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of supplies and books needed for the start of term. By way of transport; the Hogwarts express leaves from kings cross station on the first of September at 9 0'clock, platform 9 and 3/4._

_Yours sincerely,  
professor McGonagall._

_Ps. We are aware of your special requirements, please find enclosed a letter describing precautions made and a date for a meeting to discuss any issues.  
professor Dumbaldore._

Remus stared, open-mouthed at the letter before turning to his mother, who was grinning wildly and shaking, he knew she was holding herself back.  
"...my god..." He gasped out. His mother quickly run forward, squealing excitedly and hugging Remus gently.  
"My little boy is going to school!" She cried. "...Dumbeldore is a great man, such a great man...my baby..." Remus hugged her back but was too shocked to really reacted.  
"I'm going to Hogwarts." He whispered. His mother chuckled.  
"Yes son, yes you are." She replied happily.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Hogwarts Express

**Forgot to say on the first chapter but I promise, if i see people interested in the story, chapters will be much bigger and filled with much more interesting things.**

**First time trying a Harry Potter fic so bare with me :L**

**Nothing belongs to me, but the story line...ish.**

**Thanks for reading anyway x**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hogwarts express**

He stood on the platform, his mother bouncing excitedly next to him and father standing reluctantly behind him. He was nervous. So, so scared. Everyone was rushing about and he watched as children said goodbye to their parents, friends met up and started chatting excitedly about their holidays, siblings pouting jealously next to their parents as they watched their brothers and sisters get onto the train. The whistle blew and Remus began shaking.

"Okay Remus, time to go. Remember, write to me as soon as you can and let me know how it goes! Tell me everything! And don't worry, baby, you'll be just brilliant!" She bent down and hugged him tightly, sniffling quietly before turning away and wiping her eyes. "I'm gonna miss you. I bet you'll have a wonderful time, show them how intelligent you are, my boy!" She grinned at him, rubbing his cheek gently with the backs of her fingers. He picked up his bags and glanced back to the train before turning to his father. He looked down at Remus with the same, unreadable expression he always wore when addressing his son.

"No one can know. They wont tolerate your kind and Dumbeldore will get fired. Do well, hide your secret." He said sternly, never one to float around the truth. Remus nodded sadly, he knew what he had to do, he'd had a lecture about it the night before. He gave his mum a small smile before clambering onto the train. He walked up the passageway, glancing into the cabins before spotting an empty one. He pulled the door open, dumped his bags onto the floor and sat on the seat. He took a deep breath, he was on his way to Hogwarts. Slowly, barely lasting a few minutes, he let himself laugh with joy.

He was lucky enough to have had the cabin to himself for about an hour into the trip when suddenly, and very, very loudly, two boys came crashing into the room, giggling with mischief and tripping over each other in their haste, falling to the floor.  
"I can't believe you did that. That was just too funny. Who knew a black could have a sense of humour." One of the boys laughed. He had messy black hair and although looked similar to the other boy, was shorter and wore glasses. The other boy had silky smooth hair, longer than the others. He sat up and punched the boy.  
"Shut up, you moron! And don't ever compare me to them." He growled before clambering to his feet and looking around the room, spotting Remus and grinning widly. He stuck out his hand.  
"Sirius Black, nice to meet you." He grinned. Remus, frozen with shock for a moment, shook the boys hand.  
"Remus Lupin." He mumbled. The other boy climbed to his feet and shoved Sirius aside and stuck out his hand.  
"Hey Remus, I'm James Potter." He grinned happily as he shook Remus' hand. He threw himself onto the chair next to Sirius chattering away excitedly. Remus sat and watched them, overwhelmed with their ease and confidence.

They were all laughing loudly as the door to the compartment opened. An older girl poked her head in.  
"First years?" She asked looking at them curiously. Remus nodded.  
"Yep." James replied.  
"We're nearly there, better get changed." She told them before leaving. James and Sirius immediately jumped up and threw open their trunks, searching desperately for their robes and chucking everything out in their haste. For once, Remus was glad his mother was so organised. He'd changed before he left the house. The other boys threw their jumpers off and pulled on their robes, Sirius suspiciously trying to hide the front of his. Remus noticed but didn't think to mention. James, however, had different ideas.  
"What're you hiding?" he asked excitedly as he tried pulling Sirius around to look at his robes. So suddenly, he made Remus jump, he burst into uncontrollable laughter, falling to the floor and clutching his sides. Sirius turned around and kicked him.  
"It's not that funny. It's humiliating." He glared, arms crossed over his green lined robes. Remus frowned. They looked expensive, nothing like the second hand ones he had on, he would have thought his'd be funnier.  
"What's so funny about them?" He asked in confusion. Both boys turned and stared at him in shock.  
"What's wrong with them? What's wrong with them?!" Sirius shouted in horror. "They're green! Green! As in slytherin, snaky evil...Green!" He shouted, gesturing to his robes. James coughed, set off into a new round of giggles.  
"You don't want to be in Slytherin?" Remus asked. Sirius shook his head.  
"Nope, never ever. I'm the white sheep of the black family." he winked.  
"Yeah..."James laughed."Definitely." Sirius grinned as Remus just shook his head.

Remus had never seen anything as beautiful as the castle looked as they floated across the lake. He stared up at it in amazement, James and Sirius for the first time since they stumbled into the compartment speechless They clambered out of the boats, just the occasional whisper, and walked through the main doors. Hagrid (The man who led them there, and games keeper) led them up a staircase towards a stern looking woman.  
"Thank you Hagrid." She told him, nodding towards the games keeper.  
"Right."He said, nodding back and walking past the first years. The stern woman turned back to them.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts. When we pass through these doors, you will be sorted into your houses, they are: Gryfindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. While you are here, your house will be like your family. With effort, you will be awarded points, any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the highest points, wins the house cup. It's a great honer. Now, follow me." She told them before turning and pushing open the huge wooden doors. The first years followed. Sirius and James grinned to each other they could hear the others worrying about how they would be sorted. They new how, and it was nothing but it was still fun to listen to them.

Remus stood behind them, highly aware of the entire school staring at them. They got to the front and stopped. On the steps before the staff table, he spotted a wooden chair and the old hat in the teachers hand. He looked up at her, trying to shake the nerves from his body.  
"When i call your name, you are to come up and put on the hat. You will then be sorted into your house." She said before looking down at a piece of parchment. Remus took a deep breath. This was it, this was the day he'd been dreaming of since he was old enough to understand. He was going to Hogwarts to learn magic, just like his mother and father. He thought to himself, no matter what happens now, I've been given this chance and I'll not waste it. I will not, under any circumstances cause Dumbeldore any trouble. His name was called.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, any suggestions will be appreciated :) x**


	3. Chapter 3 - The sorting

**Don'tBlink17: I'm glad you like my story :) I've wanted to write one about the Marauders for years (They're my favourite HP characters) But it's allot more difficult than I thought :L If there's a problem with the story or something, don't hesitate to let me know! And I know what you mean, I think it'd be brilliant if she did a couple of books about the marauders and what they got up to and stuff. There's always the chance, eh? :L Hope you enjoy this chapter, tried to make it a bit longer.**

* * *

The Marauders Chapter 3

Remus wiped his sweaty hands on his robes as he pushed past the crowd of children. He stumbled up the first step, shaking even more as giggles spread through the hall. He took a deep breath and looked up towards the staff table. Professor Dumbledore smiled at him and gave him a wink, he gave a small smile back before turning to Professor Mcgonagall It must have been obvious how nervous he was for she gave him an encouraging smile as he got up onto the chair. He stared at his lap, not daring to look up at the hundreds of children staring at him. He stared at his hands as the hat was placed on his head.

**Ahh, a little nervous are we? Well, that's not really surprising. Never had one of your kind before. Now, where to put you...There is Slytherin, but they're not too accepting and your not one let others take the blame for your mistakes.**

Remus shivered, no, he'd never do that. He glanced up and noticed everyone watching him curiously. It felt like hours had passed but wasn't sure if it was just him or not.

**You have a good, keen mind and enjoy learning. Ravenclaw would be a good choice. But alas, taking your situation into account, they'd easily figure out the riddle. Now, Hufflepuff would be no good, you are loyal, yes, but it must have taken a great deal of bravery to come here today. **

He turned to professor Mcgonagall who was watching him curiously. Maybe it was taking longer for him than for others.

**Don't you worry about fitting in. You have a great mind, and are mature for your years. You may find it a little more difficult to make friends than others of your age but don't let it dishearten you. Give it time and I'm sure you'll find some very loyal and understanding friends in this house. **

Remus frowned for a moment, he knew it'd be difficult to make friends. He wasn't even supposed too but this was his chance. His chance to be a normal, human boy and by god, he'd not give it up. He took a deep breath and braced himself.

**Gryffindor!**

He sat there in shock for a while as the table on the left erupted in cheers. James stood on his chair and shouted loudly, waving Remus over as he hopped off the stool. He turned back to Dumbledore who was smiling at him. His chest filled with joy and he grinned widely at him before turning and slowly climbing down the stairs, a smile on his face. James clapped him on the back.  
"I knew you'd be one of us!" He grinned. Remus smiled at him, a feeling of acceptance flooding his body. They sat down and he shook a couple of hands and was welcomed warmly into the house. He turned as another name was called.

"Sirius Black." The room suddenly went silent and the smile faded from Remus' face as he looked around nervously. The joy from moments ago vanished as the atmosphere darkened. James cleared his throat nervously as Sirius climbed the steps. The cocky grin that Remus'd got used to was gone, replaced by an unreadable mask, much to well worn for someone his age. He sat on the stool and turned to him and James. Remus gave him a small smile, remembering how nervous he had been and James cheered quietly. Sirius gave them a little smile as the hat was placed on his head. Everything was quiet for a moment and Sirius stared at his hands. Remus glanced to Dumbeldore who had a small smile on his face, he was trying to hide it with his hands. The room was silent for what felt like ages. Remus stared at Sirius as his expressions floated through fear, anger, joy and finally, shock. He turned to the Slytherin table, just as the hat shouted:

**Gryffindor!**

Everyone sat in silence for a couple of minutes, even Sirius didn't move. There was a bang from the far side of the room as someone slammed their hands onto the table. Sirius flinched. Dumbeldore started clapping, realising the students were too shocked to do anything and it seemed to snap everyone out of their daze. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw all stood and clapped, gryffindor cheering loudly as Sirius started walking down the steps. Remus heard some boo's and bitchy comments from the opposite side of the room but thankfully, they were drowned out by the gryffindor table greeting Sirius enthusiastically. They clapped him on the back, shook his hand and congratulated him. He turned to Remus and James, who hung back and grinned widely.  
"I did it!" He shouted before wrapping them both in a hug.  
"This is it, my friends! We're going to be the infamous Gryffindor trio, the inseparable gang of mischief makers!" James shouted, an arm over Remus and Sirius. They laughed loudly. Dumbeldore clapped, encouraging a hush to fall over the over excited children. They all found their seats, the three boys smiling happily. Chattering away as the others got sorted into their houses. When the sorting was finished, Dumbeldore stood.

"Now, I'm not going to bore you with the formalities. I welcome our new students but have been told to remind everyone of the rules. The forbidden forest, is just that, forbidden. The room at the end of the third floor, is out of bounds. And also, this year we have planted a tree known as the Whomping Willow..." There was a murmur around the hall and Remus ducked his head, he knew why it had been planted. "It is a highly dangerous tree and you are forbidden to cross it's path. Anyone caught doing so will be expelled immediately Now, i wish you all the best and let the feast begin!" He clapped and the table was suddenly alive with a variety of different foods. Remus had never seen such a feast. Everyone tucked in and Remus reached for a chicken wing, the adrenaline pumping through his veins masking the heat from the silver plates. James in his haste, however, knocked his arm into the dish. A burning pain he recognised immediately spread up his arm and he hid it under the table, biting his lip through the pain. He counted in his head, hoping no one had noticed and then, with a clap comeing from behind him, the heat from the plates disappeared Hesitantly, Remus reached forward and touched one with his finger. It didn't burn. Confused, he turned to look behind him and saw Dumbeldore watching him. He nodded encouragingly and Remus turned back to his food, embarrassment reddening his cheeks as he reached for the food again. Trust him to need special attention. It hadn't even been a day yet and he'd already caused Dumbeldore some trouble. He felt someone nudge at his arm and turned to see Sirius smiling at him.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked quietly, much to the relief of Remus as James didn't seem like someone who'd let things go lightly. He smiled to Sirius.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit overwhelmed, I guess." Sirius grinned at him.  
"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean." He said before tucking into his food. The rest of the feast flowed quickly and easily as everyone got to know each other. There were another 3 first years boys and 4 first year girls. One, of which, almost immediately had something against Remus' cocky and confident friend. As of the moment, they were having a debate about the characteristics of the houses. It turns out, this girl (Evans, as James keeps calling her) had a friend placed in Slytherin. Once the food disappeared, the excitement and stress from the day catching up with all the new students who were finding it difficult to stay awake. Dumbeldore stood.  
"Now, off to the common rooms with you all. First years, follow your heads of houses, they will show you how to get to your common rooms and the passwords." Everyone stood and searched for the heads. James and Sirius got into a playful shoving match as Remus stood to the side watching.  
"Gryffindors, this way." Someone shouted from the top of the table. Everyone began to move and just as Remus started, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Professor Mcgonagall smiling at him.

"If you'd just come with me, Mr Lupin, the headmaster would like to see you in his office." He nodded before following her, glancing back briefly to make sure the others weren't watching. He sighed, head down and slowly trailing after the professor She didn't say anything as they walked, which he was glad about. They stopped at a gargoyle.  
"Sugar Quill." She said and the statue leapt aside. She turned to Remus. "Your not to tell anyone the password to the headmasters office." He nodded to her and followed her up the stairs. She knocked at a door and turned to Remus. "I'll be handing out your schedules tomorrow morning. I'm happy to have you in my house, Mr Lupin." She smiled at him before walking back down the stairs.  
"Come in." Dumbeldore called from the other side of the door. Remus took a deep breath, butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. He heaved open the door and looked nervously around the room. There were portraits lining the walls and books scattered everywhere. Next to the desk perched a brightly coloured bird Remus immediately recognised as a Pheonix. It watched Remus with knowing eyes as he crept forward.

"His name's Fawkes." Remus jumped, forgetting he wasn't alone. His burnt arm rubbed against his robe and he winced. "Ah, I do apologise for not warning you. I have ordered for the plates and cutlery to be replaced for the morning. Now come and sit and we'll sort out that arm." Remus blushed, sitting in the chair opposite Dumbeldore, who walked around the desk towards him. "May i?" he asked, gesturing to Remus' arm. He nodded mutly, pulling up his sleeve gently and glancing down at the blistering scorch mark on his arm. Remus turned away in disgust. "Again, i apologise for my carelessness Now, do you know anything about Pheonix's?" Dumbeldore asked as he reached towards Fawkes. Of course, Remus had read many, many books on magical creatures and so knew a great deal. However, he didn't think his voice would be steady enough to explain and so shook his head. "Fascinating creatures, most startling of the phoenix's abilities is its ability to regenerate itself. It periodically bursts into flames when its body becomes old, and rises from the ashes as a newborn phoenix can also disappear and reappear at will in bursts of flames and take whoever is holding them along, similar to Apparation, and boasts magical tears and tears have potent healing capabilities, which is one of the reasons i wished to see you tonight." He explained, his calm, level voice easing Remus' nerves. At this comment, he looked up to see Dumbeldore holding fawkes, gently stroking his feathers before putting it onto the arm of Remus' chair. "Put your arm out." Dumbeldore said and Remus did so obediently Fawkes lent forward and after a moment, a tear fell from his eye and landed on Remus' burn. A strange tingling sensation flooded up his arm as the skin healed. He watched in amazement as the burn vanished and fawkes took flight, flying around the room gracefully before perching back on his stand.

"Thank you." Remus whispered. Dumbeldore smiled at him before standing and walking back to his chair.  
"Now to discuss more pressing matters." Remus' heart began beating irregularly against his rib cage. So this is what he was called here for. Had he done something wrong? Had someone noticed his arm getting burnt in the feast? Had they guessed what he was? He began to shake. He hadn't even lasted a day and he was going to be expelled. "Calm down, Mr Lupin. Maybe i should rephrase. About your monthly disappearances. I just thought to explain what will be expected." Dumbeldore reassured Remus heaved out a great sigh of relief and turned to look at Dumbeldore, the least he could do was brave this, Dumbeldore had gone to such lengths to get him into the school, he should at least look at him as he explained what he had to do.  
"Okay." He said quietly. Dumbeldore smiled.  
"Now, you are not expected to take part in lessons the day before the transformation, and of course on the day. However, if you feel up to it, you are welcome to go." He started and Remus nodded. He, of course, would go to every lecture he could. "I'd also like you to go down to the Matrons office as everyone go's to lunch. You will, of course be given food while down there. We thought it'd be easier to...shall we say, get away from your friends without too many uneasy questions." He continued. " An hour before the moon rises, you will then be led to a tunnel under the whomping willow, and into what is known as the shrieking shack. We have attempted to make it as comfortable as possible for you. Madam Pomfrey will then come and collect you as soon as she can. You are in safe hands here, Mr Lupin. And i have every faith in you." Remus looked up at him in surprise. Pride, seeping through his veins.

"Thank you, Professor you've been very good to me." He said sincerely Dumbeldore nodded with a smile. "Now, before your room mates begin to wonder where you are, i suggest you get to the common room. Big day tomorrow. There is a head student waiting for you outside my office. Good night, Mr Lupin."  
"Good night professor " Remus said before standing shakily and walking towards the door, shoving it open and trudging down the stairs. He walked into the hallway and spotted a tall girl leaning against the wall.  
"Remus Lupin?" She asked with a smile. He nodded to her. "Nice to meet you. The common room isn't far, don't worry." She reassured him as he followed her. She asked him general questions about how he was finding the school and if he'd made any friends yet, as they made their way to the common room.

He followed her in as the portrait door swung open. People were chattering away excitedly in the common room and he spotted James, Sirius and another boy sitting by the fire playing exploding snap. He hesitantly walked over to them. "Hey guys." He said, nervously playing with the sleeve of his robes.  
"Remus!" Sirius shouted, tugging at his arm so that he fell next to him on the floor. "Where have you been? We've been waiting up for you." He told Remus, grinning. Remus smiled nervously. He'd been thinking of an excuse the hole way up here.  
"I went to have a look around the castle." He told them. James groaned.  
"Oh, damn, you should have said! I've made a vow to know the castle inside and out by the time i finish school." He told them, smiling smugly.  
"I'll quite happily join you in that mission, my friend." Sirius said, sticking out his hand and shaking James'. Remus sat and watched them play cards for a bit before calling it a night.  
"I'm off to bed, really tired and we have a busy day tomorrow." He told them, not really expecting them to follow.  
"Good idea! And we have lots of exploring to do so better have at least one early night." James said cheerfully as he climbed to his feet and made his way to the stairs. Sirius followed with Remus trailing behind.

As they entered the room, the first thing that caught Remus' attention was that there where four beds.  
"Who else is sharing with us?" He asked curiously as he climbed onto the bed closest to the window. Sirius jumped onto the one opposite and James threw himself onto the one next to Sirius. James laughed.  
"Just the guy we were playing cards with. Peter something his name was. A bit slow if you ask me but seems nice enough." James explained. Remus nodded and quickly got ready for bed, changing in the bathroom from fear of them noticing the many scars that littered his battered little body. As he came out, he noticed James and Sirius sitting on his bed. They both turned and smiled at him as he joined them, James turning to continue his conversation with Sirius.

"What do you think your mums going to say when she finds out your in Gryffindor?" James asked, casually lounging against the bed post. Sirius smile fell and he looked at his hands.  
"I don't really want to think about it to be honest. I'll definitely have a howler to look forward too in the morning but it's totally worth it." He mumbled.

"You got that right!" James exclaimed loudly as he clapped Sirius on the shoulder. "And don't worry, me and Remus'll be here." Sirius smiled.  
"Thanks, man."  
They chatted for hours. About everything and anything before James gave a big yawn and called it a night.

Remus turned to Sirius and smiled, a mutual understanding floating between them. They deserved to be here. The bravery, the courage, proved they were Gryffindors by heart. Even if Remus didn't really understand why it was so shocking for Sirius, he was just happy to have friends. Friends who liked him. Even if it didn't last forever, he had the memory of that first night to last him a lifetime. Maybe it was kind of the same for Sirius? Not quite the same, obviously but he seemed to have troubles of his own.  
"Time to start the rest of our lives. Through troubles, detentions, arguments, games. This is it guys, It'll be us against the world. Forever." James said, reaching out his hand. Sirius put his on top of James' and they both turned to Remus. Remus grinned, happiness engulfing him. He put his hand on top of theirs.  
"Forever." He whispered happily. Going against everything he'd told himself and his parents had told him and just for a little bit, let himself hope.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. It'll get more interesting in later chapters, i just have a habbit of rushing stories so trying not too for this one :) x**


	4. Chapter 4 - First Lessons

_**TechNomaNcer28 - Thank you for reading :) And I know what you mean about putting spaces between, when i re-read it on the page i was thinking the same. Let me know if this next chapter is better! **_

* * *

**Marauder Years Chapter 4**

"Get up! Get up! First day today!" Sirius sang as he bounced around the room. I pulled the covers up over my head, it felt way too early to be awake. There was a screech and a loud bang, i peaked my head out and spotted Sirius laughing loudly on the floor as James glared at him.

"What the hell, Sirius?!" He shouted. "You could have come up with a better way of waking me up." He mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'jumping on my bad at the crack of dawn, god damn him' before climbing out of bed, purposely stepping on Sirius on his way to the bathroom. I sat up and lent against the headboard.

Sirius stood up and looked around the room, spotting the bed next to mine and the sleeping boy in it. He looked to me and pointed to him, mouthing 'who's that?' I shrugged and got out of bed, following him over to the new boy. Sirius turned to me, grinning naughtily.

He picked up a glass of water from the bedside table and poured it over the boys face. He screamed loudly and started kicking at the bed covers before tumbling off of the bed. I smiled despite feeling slightly guilty. Sirius walked around to the side the other boy had fallen off and stuck out his hand.

"Sirius Black, nice to meet you." The other boy gripped his hand and let himself get pulled to his feet.  
"Wish I could say the same." He mumbled, hair dripping water over his face. "I'm Peter Pettigrew." He looked at me. "Hey." He mumbled quietly. Sirius turned and grinned.

"This is Remus Lupin." He told Peter, gesturing to me. "And the idiot you can hear singing in the shower is James Potter."

As if on que, James came strutting out of the bathroom, rubbing his hair with a towel. I walked quickly over to the bathroom as James started introducing himself. I closed the door and pushed the lock across, turning to look around.

I picked up a towel and flung it over the top of the shower, turning the water on, i undressed and counted to 3 before standing underneath it. Bracing myself at the stinging the water caused my cuts, i waited for the pain to ease before washing my hair and gently scrubbing my body. The water felt wonderful. Clean and warm and woke me up nicely.

I wasn't often allowed to shower at home. I shook my head and wrapped the towel around myself, walking out and towards the sink. I flinched at the sight of the scars that littered my body. Some old, some new, all of them disgusting and painful.

A horrible reminder of what i was. I turned away from the mirror and brushed my teeth, wishing i had brought clothes in with me so i didn't have to face the stares of my new room mates. Damn it, Remus. I shouted at myself. Your meant to be being careful!

I crept towards the door and opened it slightly, peeking outside. James and Sirius were lounging on James' bed as they chatted to Peter, who was the first to spot me. He got up and started walking over.

"Would you mind passing me my clothes, please." I asked nervously, trying not to notice the looks i was getting. Peter frowned before looking around and picking my clothes up off the chest at the end of my bed and passing them to me. "Thanks." I whispered, hoping they hadn't noticed the scars on my arms.

I quickly got dressed, took a deep breath and walked out of the room, not looking at the others as i got my bag ready.

"My turn!" Sirius shouted before racing Peter to the bathroom, shoving him to the side and slamming the door, laughing menacingly. Peter huffed and sat on the edge of Sirius' bed, waiting.

"What do you think we have first?" I asked, trying to make conversation as James watched me intently, sending shivers up my spine. He didn't say anything for a moment before slouching against the back of his bed.

"I hope it's defence against the dark arts." He said excitedly. "Although Charms would be pretty cool aswell."

I nodded. I'd read about them. "I hope it's charms. Potions looks really hard." I replied. James laughed. I guess it was funny, it probably seemed harder for me because i could almost imagine the headache i'd get from all of those smells.

"Nah, Potions is a piece of cake." He said, as the door to the bathroom opened and Peter shoved his way past a laughing Sirius. I looked away as he let the towel drop and started getting dressed.

"I just can't wait for flying lessons! Gonna show everyone how awesome i am. I bet I'll be in the house team before you know it!" Sirius grinned smugly. James sat up.

"I bet i could woop your ass at it. What position do you play?" He asked. Sirius flung himself on to his bed once dressed.

"Beater, of course. Best place on the team." He said confidently. I didn't really know what they were talking about so just listened as they nattered away.

"Your totally wrong! Seeker is the best. He decides the fate of the game." James countered enthusiastically. "What about you, Remus, what place do you play?" They both turned to him.

"Umm, I don't really know what it is." I mumbled. They both stared at me in shock.

"Well then, it's time we gave you a lesson in Quidditch, my friend. The best game ever." Sirius nodded and they both jumped onto my bed, immediately explaining about the Quaffle, the Snitch, the bludgers and the players.

By the time we left for breakfast, I knew the game inside out, knew the best teams and the records for the longest the game has been played, the most injuries etc etc. And I have to admit, it seemed like a very dangerous game. Deffinitely not for me.

Lucky we got up early 'cause we got lost three times on the way to the hall. By the time we got there, I'd had quite enough of James and Sirius complaining about being hungry. James and Sirius shoved open the doors and strutted confidently into the room and towards our table. Me and Peter followed closely behind.

The hall was alive with excitement and chatter. The first years sat around the tables sharing ideas about what the lessons would be like. I sat next to Sirius and opposite James and Peter. They started piling food onto their plates but i hesitated. I wasn't sure if they where silver or not. As if hearing my internal debate, James suddenly exclaimed.

"They've changed the plates." He mumbled through a mouthful of food. Sirius stared at him before looking intently at the plates.

"So they have..." He trailed off, looking deep in thought. James finished his mouthful before looking around at the dishes and bowls.  
"My father said the plates were all pure silver. These don't look silver...more like, i don't know, white gold or something..." He continued, piling his plate high with scrambled egg.

Sirius suddenly burst out laughing, startling me out of my thoughts. This was dangerous territory. One slip and they'd have it. I didn't realise how intelligent they were. My hands were shaking as a put a spoonful of something in my mouth. Too busy listening intently to what they were saying to care what it was.

"Haha, what if there's a werewolf to Hogwarts." He exclaimed, laughing. I took a sudden intake of breath and choked on what i was eating. I started coughing and spluttering and Sirius thumped me hard on my back untill I'd calmed down enough to tell him to stop.  
I had to do damage control. James was looking at me with a funny expression on his face.

"Don't be silly. Werewolves can't come to school." I managed to gasp out as i took deep breaths. James stared at me a little while longer before turning back to his food. Sirius laughed.

"I know, I know. I was just joking." He chuckled, getting back to his food. I turned to look down at mine, no longer hungry. They got into an intense debate about quiddich as i remained silent.

Just then, the post arrived. A hundred owls flew in through the windows and circled above, looking for their owners. A brown owl suddenly swooped down and dropped a small envelope onto my lap, i shoved it quickly into my bag. At the same time, one of the older students pointed to the roof.

"Look! Someone's got a howler!" He shouted. Everyone turned to look up at the fierce-looking black bird. Sirius suddenly groaned.  
"Ah, here we go." He mumbled as the letter was dropped to his plate. It started smoking from the sides.

"You should open it now, mate, before it gets worse. Get it over and done with." James encouraged. Sirius took a deep breath before turning to each of us in turn.  
"You might want to cover your ears." He told us before opening the letter. I didn't have a clue what a howler was only that it must have been bad. I wasn't sure why he told us to cover our ears, untill he opened the letter that is.

A loud, terrifying voice echoed through the hall. It insulted him, it insulted muggle borns and anyone else attending the school who wasn't a slytherin. It even insulted Dumbeldore, which Sirius went very red about. It seemed to go on forever, the horrible shrill and horrifying things she was calling her son made my heart ache for him. He definitely had his own problems too. How could a mother say such things to her child? I mean, even me, a monster with no proper future, gets the love and kindness of my mother. I thought that was what they were for...

When it finished at last, it teared itself up and bits floated everywhere. The hall was silent at first before one of the slytherins started laughing. Gradually, they all turned back to their food, leaving the four of us quietly staring at the bits of red parchment in shock. Suddenly, and without warning. Sirius got up from his chair and started walking to the staff table.

Was he going to try to change houses like his mother had said? We watched in anticipation as he got to the top.

"His mothers certainly a piece of work." James growled, glaring at his dish, now covered in bits of paper.

"She's scary..." Peter whispered. I turned back to see dumbledore patting Sirius on the shoulder and smiling. Sirius turned and strutted back to the table, a grin on his face.

"Well, that was certainly entertaining. I apologise for the rudeness of my mother, by the way." He said loudly to the table watching him hesitantly. Some just turned back to their food while others gave him a small smile. Sirius brushed the bits of parchment onto the floor before picking up a piece of toast.

"First years, your time tables." professor Mcgonegoll shouted down the table. She started walking up and passing them out to people. James and Sirius put down their forks and looked up excitedly.

"I hope we have Defense against the dark arts!" James shouted. Sirius huffed.

"Nah, I hope we have flying lessons. I can't wait to show everyone how awesome i am on a broom." He told them smugly. Remus smiled. He hoped it was charms. It seemed like a much more interesting (And less dangerous) topic.

She finally reached them and handed out the timetables.  
"Yes!" James shouted, pumping his fist in the air.

"We have all of them. Charms and Defence against the dark arts first and then flying after lunch." Remus mumbled, quite happy that everyone had gotten the lesson they had hoped for.

"Cool, common guys, lets go!" James shouted before piling the last of his food into his mouth and getting to his feet. I grabbed my bag and followed him and Sirius from the hall, smiling a little at the thought of my first lesson.

School might not actually be too bad, i thought as i followed. I had friends and i was in a good house. Dumbeldore was being kind and helping.

A thought suddenly struck me. I'd been so caught up in the excitement at coming to school, i hadn't checked when the full moon was. I felt it before hand, i always did. But it was nice (And i use that term lightly) to mentally prepare myself a couple of days, or even a week before. I would have to check when i got back to the dorm rooms. But for now, I'll just enjoy my first day as a normal wizard.

"Hey! Wait up!" I shouted at James and Sirius who were striding ahead. I ran to catch up to them and Sirius swung his arm over my shoulder and grinned at me.

Charms was definitely my favourite of the classes. Though we didn't do anything too challenging in the first lesson, by the end of the class, there was only four of us that could change a match stick into a needle.

I was quite proud at being able to do it but James and Sirius didn't seem bothered. It was probably a lot easier for them, they seemed to pick things up really quickly. It was bad of me to feel jealous, but i couldn't really help it. Defence against the dark arts was a good lesson too, we didn't do anything practical but it was an interesting topic.

I couldn't help but flick through the pages of my book to see when we'd be studying werewolves. It was a topic i was deeply dreading. I'd realised, today, that both Sirius and James were very intelligent boys and were very likely to figure out my secret if i wasn't careful.

Thankfully, we were only covering the topic very briefly in a couple of months. My father had warned me that if i made it to third year, we'd be going into a great deal of detail about them and it had terrified me. I tried to put the thought out of my head, i still had a good two years before that happened and that was if i made it that far.

The flying lesson, by far, was my worst. I wasn't sure if it was the wolf in me or the human but i just wanted to stay on the ground. And it was horribly scary hovering above the floor. James and Sirius were both naturals and found it hilarious at how difficult i found it.

Thankfully, i wasn't the only one though. Peter had found all the subjects so far difficult. I was happy to help when i could but i wasn't great at them either.

We were back in the common room now and while James and Sirius played a game of exploding snap and Peter watched, i had gotten stuck in to my homework. I'd worked it out that the moon fell on the friday, which, unlucky for me, was when my charms homework was due in and i knew from experience that i wouldn't be in any condition to go to any classes that day.

At least it gave me a chance to come up with some excuse. I sighed, i was dreading lying to my new friends. But i knew it had to be done.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Hope you liked the chapter. Anything you think i can improve on, don't hesitate to let me know :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - The change

**I'm so glad you all seem to like my story :) sorry it's been a while since i last updated, had loads of coursework to do. Hope you like this chapter, sorry it's not aslong as the others. I'm hoping to be able to update maybe everyother day from now on :) Let me know what you think x**

**Marauder Years - Chapter 5**

I crept upstairs shortly after finishing my homework. I don't think the others even realised I'd gone. I wanted to look at the letter I'd gotten this morning and so threw my bag onto the floor, pulled out the letter and sat crossed legged on my bed.

_Dear Remus,_

_I know it's a little soon to be writing but I wanted to make sure everything was okay? I hope your settling in well and that the lessons are good. You'll have to tell me all about them! I just wanted you to know that although your father told you that you couldn't make friends, I think, as long as your careful, it shouldn't be a problem. But please, Remus, be careful. I know it'll be hard to study like a normal boy and you are, most of the time. But some children can be perceptive. Especially, from what your father has told me, those who have grown up in a wizarding family. They will be aware of what to look for. Please write to me as soon as you get the chance, just so i know your Okay. And I know the next moon is on Friday, me and your father have come up with an idea for an excuse you can use if people ask. Just tell them that I'm ill and that you have to come and see me. It's an excuse you can use for as long as you need too. I hope it go's okay and send me a letter just to let me know how it went. Never forget, Remus, I love you with all my heart. Speak to you soon and enjoy!_

_With all my love,_

_Mum._

I hadn't realised I'd been crying untill i felt a tear fall onto my hand. Relief flooded my body at my mothers words. She thought it'd be okay too. But then I thought about James and Sirius, they were obviously from wizarding families and were very intelligent. I would have to be very, very careful. The door suddenly crashed open as Sirius came bounding into the room, James hot on his heals. He had a huge grin on his face as James glared at his back.

"Sirius! You idiot! She's gonna think I fancy her now!" He shouted loudly as he grabbed Sirius' arm, who was now laughing uncontrollably.

"You do! It's a well-known fact that the potters go for red heads! She's gonna be your...your wife!" Sirius gasped out as James threw him to the floor. I sat in silence, watching the riot unfolding. I didn't have a clue what was going on. Peter came panting into the room just as James started hitting Sirius on the arm as he laughed hysterically underneath him.

"What happened?" I finally managed to ask. James looked up and glared. He pointed to Sirius as he stumbled to his feet.

"This idiot by here went up to the red-headed girl in the common room and asked her if she would go out with me!" Sirius stood and chuckled. He waved his hand dismissively.

"Don't worry so much, she told me to get lost or she'd hex me. It's fine." He started laughing loudly again and I couldn't help but grin.

"Your such an idiot." James huffed before stomping into the bathroom. I laughed quietly as i shoved the letter into my drawer and then sat back onto my bed. Sirius was still laughing as he shrugged out of his clothes and pulled on his pajama's and Peter soon followed. They climbed into bed, chatting quietly.

I answered when asked a question but was nervously waiting for James to leave the bathroom so I could change. After 15 minutes, he returned, hair wet and in his pajama's. He was still glaring as he climbed into bed. I picked up my things and walked into the bathroom, quickly changing and brushing my teeth before returning and climbing into bed.

The rest of the week followed in a similar fashion. I soon realised that James and Sirius had a complete disregard for the school rules and more than once, dragged me and Peter with them on their many adventures. And on a number of occasions, this ended in us sprinting through the corridors back to the common room. They had this stupid idea that they had to explore every bit of the castle before they left.

I enjoyed most of the lessons I had, apart from potions. It was difficult to concentrate on what I was doing when my nose was burning and i had a blinding head ache. I, more than once, knocked over many of the viles and different things off the table and onto the floor. Thankfully, Peter seemed to be having just as much trouble as me and so I didn't draw as much attention to myself as i thought.

Towards the end of the week, though, I found it more difficult to enjoy myself as i was constantly worrying about Friday. About the first full moon. Horrible questions flooded my every thought. How was i going to lie to my new friends? Would they realise i was lying to them? Would the wolf be okay with its new cage? Would I survive the transformation or would this be my last?

I'm sure they must have realised something was up but they didn't say anything, thankfully. I had also replied to my mother. I was glad she had accepted the fact that I could have friends if i was careful. I told her about James, Sirius and Peter.

Though I did downplay our friendship and made it seem as though we were just acquaintances. Just incase my father read the letter. I also didn't write their names. If my dad did read the letter, he was from an old wizarding family and so would surly recognise James and Sirius, they didn't have very common last names.

I woke up Friday morning with dread flooding my body. I lay for a while, i hadn't managed to sleep very well and it felt as though it was too early. My body ached.

I could feel my blood starting to boil and bubble beneath my skin. It was painful to move my arms and legs and my head was pounding. I wouldn't be able to go to lessons today.

I didn't even think I could go to breakfast. I should go to the hospital wing before the others wake up. I tried getting up but couldn't find the strength. Come on, Remus. You've managed to do it before. I slowly pulled myself up and swung my legs over the bed.

I sat for a while as i tried to get used to the feeling of my bones crunching together. I wrapped my cloak around my body and heaved myself to my feet. I stumbled a little before slowly and carefully walking to the door.

It was still dark out and i had my eyes slightly closed and so didn't notice the book bag on the floor and tripped. I groaned loudly as the force to keep standing shook my already delicate body. There was some movement from behind me and i turned carefully. Sirius turned and sat up.

"Lumos." He mumbled sleepily and light suddenly flooded the room. I flinched at the sudden brightness to my overly sensitive eyes. "What are you doing up, Remus? It's only 5 o'clock." He grumbled. I rubbed at my eyes.

"I have to go home. My mum's ill." I whispered through a raspy throat. I turned and opened the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I hope she gets better soon." He mumbled sadly. I nodded before closing it behind me. Only just hearing James shout for him to 'turn off the damn light'. I stumbled down the stairs and walked out of the common room.

It took me a lot longer than it should have to make my way to the hospital wing. I can't really remember much of the journey, only stumbling through the doors when i finally made it. The matron came rushing out in her dressing gown, a scowl on her face untill she spotted me. Her face fell.

"Remus!" She shouted, worried. I tried to tell her i was okay, but couldn't really find the energy. She put her arm around me, loosening it slightly when i flinched. She led me into a small room at the back and helped me climb onto the bed.

"Now, you don't worry about a thing. I'll let all of your lecturers know you wont be in today. Wait here and I'll get you something to help you sleep." She said kindly, sympathy leaking into her words. It was nice to know i was accepted.

That she wasn't afraid or disgusted by me, but i didn't want her sympathy. She disappeared as i climbed under the covers and returned with a vile full of some potion. She helped me sit up and drink it. I tried desperately not to splutter and choke on the disgusting taste and then felt the pain ease as she put the vile down. I sighed heavily as i felt my eye lids close.

"Sleep well, Remus." I heard her mumbled before i gladly accepted unconsciousness.

"Remus? Remus?" I could hear someone calling my name but couldn't place the voice. My eyes felt heavy and my body ached again. I could feel myself waking up a bit more by the second and soon, was able to open my eyes. The matron. She was gently nudging my shoulder and calling my name. I looked up at her.

"It's time to go, Remus." She mumbled apologetically. I sighed, a mixture of fear and dread pulsing through my body as i threw my legs over the bed. She wrapped my cloak around me and held me around my waist, helping me to walk as my legs were too weak. I didn't say anything as we walked from the castle. The cool air felt wonderful against my boiling skin. I could feel my bones moving and my gums ached. My head felt like it was imploding.

I could hear a strange whooshing sound and managed to drag my gaze up and look at what it was. I flinched. We were standing directly in front of the Whomping willow.

"Sit down a minute, Remus." She told me and I gladly knelt on the floor, grateful for the ice that started numbing my joints. After a moment, the whooshing stopped and she returned, helping me to stand once more before pulling me towards the tree.

I hesitated and tried pulling against her, worried she was leading me to my death. Well, to death by being hit by a magic tree.

"Don't worry, it's not moving at the moment." I didn't have the energy to argue and so just took her at her word and let her lead me to the base of the tree, through a tunnel and up some steps towards a trap door.

She let me sit on the step as she opened the door and then helped me climb through. I could feel my body begin to shake. I think she was talking but i couldn't hear anything over the wailing in my ears.

She led me to a bed and gently pushed me onto it. I didn't really take in my surroundings. My eyes were half closed in concentration. I was trying desperately to ignore the pain in my limbs and not think about what was in store for me with every step i took.

"Your going to have to change out of them and put them under the floor board. I'll leave that to you, if you'll be alright?" I caught this and nodded. I knew i had to change. I could feel her hesitating in front of me. I felt my spine convulse and my head snapped back.

"You should go." I wheezed out, desperately trying not to scream at the pain now slowly spreading through my body. She jumped and started backing towards the door.

"I'll come and get you as soon as the moon is down." I heard her say tearfully before she closed the door. I quickly and painfully shrugged out of my clothes and pushed them into the dusty gap underneath the loose floor board, covering it up carefully.

The cool night's air felt momentarily nice against my bare skin before my bones started creaking. I fell to the floor, mouth tightly closed in an effort not to scream. I always tried to keep it quiet. I always failed. The bones began to snap and move and my blood boiled at a painfully high temperature.

I felt the bones pierce through my skin and let out a loud screeching scream. I couldn't stop screaming, once the damn had broken it wouldn't let me stop. I screamed untill my throat was raw and bleeding. The pain increased.

Teeth pierced through my gums, knocking my human ones out and stabbing at my lips. The bones in my face and head started cracking and changing, the headache building untill i could no longer even scream.

I would never get used to this feeling and i just hoped, some how, i could survive this night. The last thought i had before my mind was shoved into darkness was what my friends'd say if they found out where i was, what i was, and what was happening to me. Their petrified, disgusted faces filled my mind before i could no longer think.


End file.
